


Only One

by KikiKat



Category: Disney - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiKat/pseuds/KikiKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all the girls from Fairy Tale Land (and companions) are transported to the modern era, things go a bit crazy. But when they find out that only one person recognises them... Well..... We will get to that later. Lets just say heaps of thing go wrong, including something about memory... And well yeah, lets go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One

_Bubble Boil_

"Queen Snow White!" the crowd cheered at the name of their great ruler.

_Treats and Toil_

Thunk, Thunk. The arrows from Merida's bow landed perfectly in the center of the target.

_Turn the dawn to dusk_

Belle sat on the window ledge of the great castle sighing at the beauty of the sunset.

_And metal to rust_

Alice flopped lazily on the green grass, her thoughts drifting back to Wonderland and her grand adventure.

_Change fates cruel rule_

Ariel sighed sadly, staring at the clear blue water of the ocean, thinking of her home beyond the waves.

_And put them in their place_

With a sharp gasp, all five of the girls were knocked  off their feet by a strong wind. They flew into the air and through the clouds. 

_Higher and higher they will fly_

_To the land of_ _Tomorrow_

_In which of them no one will know,_

_For that is the way of fame._

 


End file.
